A night alone
by BabochkaX
Summary: Delia and Patsy's first night in the flat but last night together.


**'Try to get some sleep patsy, at least an hour' Trixie smiled as she patted the duvet on the bed in her room. Back in my old room, back to my old life. Back to nothing left at all. Back to life before the London. **

**I had nothing now, nothing to care about or for. I tried to lie back in the bed, tried to wipe the slate clean and get on but the previous night kept rolling into my head. The first ever night with Delia. **

**Xxxxx**

**The cast iron headboard dug hard into my back, branding me with its ghastly pattern but I wasn't able to care. No one could care with Delia sat there, facing me with a leg on either side as though she were on horseback. She sat in a white bra, cotton and basic as most were unless you had money to buy from the French shops. The seams down the front were like tracks for my eyes, her hardened nipples like bumps in the road. She giggled at me, grinning in delight before shaking her head.**

**"Your eyes Pats, never seen anything like it. They're as glazed as a pastry." **

**Then she'd reached forward with her little hands, probing the buttons on my blouse and gently pulling the material apart with each button. Her eyes wide and wondering as she revealed my skin. **

**She looked up at me slowly, through her eyelashes at me, taking in the look in my eyes. Her lips had swollen slightly to the point they remained open as she breathed deeply. In and out, ribs sliding up and down beneath her skin. **

**"Delia," I started to speak but my breath caught and a groan escaped my body instead. Delia released a small whimper hidden underneath my sounds. She had placed her hands on my shoulders, sliding the blouse off me before her hands reached up and began to caress my breasts. **

**I watched her hands in disbelief as her little hands massaged my bra, she touched me in ways a man should but her hands were far my preference to any man's. **

**Xxxx**

**Trixie turned off the light switch on her way out the room and I curled over onto my side, tucking my legs up to keep warm in the cool air. I thought about the shape my body had taken on, the position was too similar, too like the ways I would lie with Delia's company, with her body around mine. **

**Xxxx**

**Dehlia pushed a little weight against my shoulders and guided me down onto the bed, the springs squeaked cheekily and we both froze. Then laughed, we had no reason to hide anymore. We were alone in our own little flat, and no one could tell us we were doing wrong nor could they catch us doing it. **

**"I want to try something new Pats," Delia panted, "but I've got to be sure you're suitably riled up first." **

**I nodded, feeling unable to speak. The look on Delia's face, her mouth, her eyes and the electrical pulses of warmth, like swallowing a cup of tea, which went straight downstairs. **

**After her announcement she reached forwards, looking at me and asking for permission the entire time, before finally undoing the clasp on my bra, peeling it away from my skin, down my shoulders and left to hang on my wrists. I couldn't stop myself from whining and I caught Delia smiling as she took in the sound. **

**She leant forward and grasped my breast, leading her mouth down to it. **

**Xxxxx**

**After an hour of lying in bed I got up. Trixie was on a shout and the nuns would be in bed, resting for their five am start. I pulled my brown checked dressing gown around myself and headed down to the kitchen for a cup of something. As I got up I eyed Trixie's little collection on the fireplace. Babycham, advocat and gin. **

**Xxxxx**

**Delia's soft lips closed around the aerola, her tongue gently flicking my nipple. The fire ran fast as a bullet down to settle between my legs and I found myself grabbing for more of Delia, reaching across her back and stroking down to the top of her skirt. I grabbed at her shoulders, pulling lightly on the skin with my short nails. She moved up slipping her tongue out from between her swollen lips and ran it across the gap between my collar bones. Then she slid further up, the skin of her stomach sliding and sticking to my own. Her tongue touched my bottom lip and my mouth opened instinctively and invitingly. I found myself lapping at the soft, jelly-like underside of her tongue, taking total control of my tongue and trying to swirl it around her own in a sort of dance. My teeth collided and clacked against hers as we both pulled back laughing at each other. **

**Delia's laughter ceased and her eyes fixed on me instead, she pushed her weight onto her arms and bent her elbows so that her arms were straight and her breasts were no longer on top of mine but dangling slightly in front of me. They weren't much, too small to fit a bra but enough to see them move around beneath her clothing. **

**I couldn't take her teasing and my hips bucked forwards, up to hers. She groaned, her head sliding back towards her shoulders and snaked a hand between us to begin her attack. **


End file.
